


Beast loose in paradise

by Nijura



Series: A Vampires game [4]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gladiator Thor (Marvel), Happy Ending, M/M, Poor Loki, Vampires, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:53:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25188988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nijura/pseuds/Nijura
Summary: “What is this thing?”The collector smiled at him, “that happens when the winner of the tournament of champions asks for power every time he wins.”Loki made a face, “it is disgusting.”The elders all chuckled and agreed. The Grandmaster smiled and stood from his seat, walking up to the bannister and pulling Loki with him.“Guests! Fighters!”Everyone went quiet even the beast he called his champion.“Finally the time has come, the final battle is here. Our beloved champion against this contender!”Cheers erupted once more but when the Grandmaster raised a hand they went silent again.“May this be a glorious and lengthy fight, best wishes to both fighters, begin!”
Relationships: En Dwi Gast | Grandmaster/Loki, Loki & Thor (Marvel)
Series: A Vampires game [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1047368
Comments: 7
Kudos: 29





	Beast loose in paradise

**Author's Note:**

> Well There I finally finished the series took me long enough.   
> I hope those of you who still follow it enjoy it very much and to those who just discovered it will read all the parts and enjoy it too.

Loki wasn’t allowed to see Thor’s next fight, or the one after that. The Grandmaster kept him in his room so he could rest and relax.

Apparently the vampire felt something similar to remorse for what he did to him. Loki didn’t care he enjoyed the hours away from that monster and though he wanted to see Thor again, he was glad that he was left alone.

Once in a while the talking tree joined him but they just sat next to each other in the sunlight. The tree didn’t say much. It was a calm being and strangely comforting in its silence.

Loki was always sad when it left him but more than a nod they did not share with each other. He was so used to being lonely that he even befriended a tree. It was so crazy.

At the night before the final fight the Grandmaster was in a great mood. He was whistling some melody as he walked into the suite.

Loki looked up from the book he had been given and frowned at the vampire. Something had happened that had pleased the old being and that most likely was something either really weird or really brutal.

He didn’t know if he should ask or not.

“Ah there you are kitten.”

Loki sighed.

The Grandmaster strode over to him and pulled him up into a kiss. He pulled back and grinned at his human, “oh today I saw the most gruesome fight so far, it was a feast for the eyes.”

He laughed and Loki swallowed, “oh what happened and who won?” The Grandmaster let go of him and went back to get a drink, “well at first it looked like Thor would win easily, he was a lot bigger and stronger than him, but that other guy was nasty.”

He laughed and smiled at Loki, “so ah anyway they fought and the man managed to stab Thor three times in the stomach, yes dear it was fun!”

He grinned at Loki’s shocked expression.

“But Thor, damn that man is determent, he didn’t back down he punched him so hard he crashed into the wall and then,” he made a dramatic pause, “a giant piece of the wall fell down on his head, crushing him completely.”

He grinned and spun around as if he was dancing, “it was gruesome and beautiful.” Loki stared at him in horror and relief.

He was glad that Thor was alive and apparently the odds were with him but everything else was just cruel and disturbing. The Grandmaster kept babbling and Loki sat down and sighed.

Thor had won, he was in against the Grandmaster’s champion. No one had seen him yet but everyone knew he was terrifying. Loki hoped, no he prayed that Thor would be able to beat him.

He wanted to go back home so badly. He wanted to hug his mother and father. He had missed them so much.

Suddenly the vampire stopped his rambling as he noticed the human was occupied with his own thoughts. He clicked his tongue and went to grab Loki’s face to make him look at him.

“What uh what is going on in that brain of yours?”

Loki blinked, “uh I-I was just wondering if you would let me see the final fight. I mean it will be a spectacle and I…I want to see it.”

The Grandmaster smiled, “well of course you will see it, I will have you in my lap the entire time.” He leaned in for a kiss and Loki fought hard not to wrinkle his nose, it wasn’t a good idea to upset him right now.

The Grandmaster was in a great mood and of course Loki had to suffer from it. He was taken to the bed and the Vampire started to kiss and nip at his throat.

Knowing where this would lead Loki just relaxed and let the vampire do as he wanted. The Grandmaster did, he explored Loki’s body with his long fingers as if it was the first time they had sex.

He played with his nipples and even gave his cock some attention, but only got him half hard. Not wanting to waste too much time on this he went further down and pushed two fingers into the slick hole.

Loki was really grateful that he chose to use his magic again and not take him dry. It would have been far too painful.

The Grandmaster opened him up slowly, enjoying it clearly a lot more than Loki did. He made sure rub his prostate a few times, earning a chocked off moan from Loki before he finally pushed inside.

Loki let out a grunt when the grandmaster hit his prostate and once again he hated himself for the pleasure he felt through the hands of his tormentor.

He closed his eyes and willed himself away from this situation. Soon Thor would win the tournament and free him. He knew that his brother would not give up on him.

A harsh slap brought him back and his eyes snapped open.

“How many times did I tell you that you are not to space out while we make love?”

Loki snorted, “make love? You are incapable of feeling anything besides hunger and lust and those two feelings are basically the same.”

The Grandmaster seemed taken aback for a second before he narrowed his eyes at him. Loki effectively ruined his good mood.

Taneleer snickered when he saw Loki limping after the Grandmaster. He had kept his pet away from them for days now claiming the boy had been sick and now he brought him out and he looked well, fucked out.

Loki didn’t look at anyone but he could feel their gazes linger on him and he hated them all. The Grandmaster took his chair and let Loki stand next to him.

The vampire didn’t say anything either and so no one asked any questions.

The arena was all set up and the guests were also in their seats, the excited buzzing of them talking reminded Loki of a beehive.

He wasn’t sure what they were all waiting for so he glanced at the Grandmaster. He smiled and one of the gates opened and shouts and cheers filled the air as Thor walked in.

Loki had to hold back his own cheers as he saw him. They had given him time to heal and he looked healthy and oh so pissed off.

He wanted to walk forward to the bannister to see better but the Grandmaster had a tight grip on his chain. Gods he was one metal bikini away from being princess Leia.

Thor looked around and spotted them, he raised his weapon at them and nodded before putting on a helmet. Loki’s heart jumped a little, his brother was going to save him.

The Grandmaster chuckled, “I wonder how long he will last.” Taneleer smiled, “I think he might win brother.” The older vampire hummed, “I guess we will see, but you are right he is a serious contender.”

The other vampires seemed to agree and Loki wanted to do so too but he forced himself to stay quiet and indifferent.

The Grandmaster raised his hand and snapped his fingers.

Slowly the other gate in the arena opened and there was a roar and whatever was behind it didn’t bother to wait for the gate to fully open, it grabbed it and tore it open to storm outside.

Loki gasped as a creature that looked like it was right out of Dr Jekyll and Mr Hide ran into the middle of the arena. He or rather it threw his hands up and the audience went wild, cheering clapping and roaring.

“What is this thing?”

The collector smiled at him, “that happens when the winner of the tournament of champions asks for power every time he wins.”

Loki made a face, “it is disgusting.”

The elders all chuckled and agreed. The Grandmaster smiled and stood from his seat, walking up to the bannister and pulling Loki with him.

“Guests! Fighters!”

Everyone went quiet even the beast he called his champion.

“Finally the time has come, the final battle is here. Our beloved champion against this contender!”

Cheers erupted once more but when the Grandmaster raised a hand they went silent again.

“May this be a glorious and lengthy fight, best wishes to both fighters, begin!”

Cheers were heard once again and Loki was dragged back to stand next to the Grandmaster. He chewed on his lip as he waited anxiously for the final battle to begin.

Thor studied that mountain of meat in front of him and he had to admit he was a little worried.

This once man, was obviously as much human as those monsters that had created him. He would have to end his existence, it was the only ethical thing to do.

The monster only wore thin armour over his chest and back, probably more for decency than for protection and held a hammer in one hand and a large double sided axe in the other.

The eyes were so dark they appeared black and Thor couldn’t see a shred of intelligence or emotions other than rage in them. Whoever he had once been, that man was long dead.

Studying his armour, Thor guessed that the champion had not been injured for decades. He would teach him what pain was again.

The champion grinned at him and jumped into the air to crush him with his hammer but Thor just rolled out of the way, cutting his side open.

Maybe this would be easier than he thought.

The beast screamed and spun around hitting Thor with the hammer in the back and throwing him through the air. It happened so fast that Thor’s head was still spinning even though his body had stopped moving.

The monster was unbelievably fast.

Thor groaned and pushed himself up on his elbows to and just in time because the axe came down where his head had been.

Dirt flew into his face, but luckily not into his eyes so he was able to jump up and glare at his opponent. He wasn’t that easy to kill after all.

The champion lowered his face to scream into his face and Thor hissed and punched the monster in the nose but he felt like he hurt himself more than it.

The beast snickered and Thor darted away to grab his axe from the ground. He could hear heavy feed and as he glanced over his shoulder he saw that the champion was chasing him with a lot of momentum.

The crowd was cheering at the beast and laughing about Thor, calling him weak and a coward for running, at least that was what he guessed he was calling him, his language seemed to consist more out of grunts and growls than actual words. He didn’t have time for bullshit so he just focused on his weapon.

Suddenly he had an idea and slowed down before ducking and grabbing the axe from the monster.

His opponent had too much momentum and speed to stop or react in time so he just kept running and almost toppled over when Thor ripped the weapon out of his grip.

The crowd was so loud that it almost drowned the sound of his opponent screaming bloody murder at him. It seemed so enraged and confused that it started to hit the ground with his hammer like a toddler throwing a tantrum.

Had the situation not been so dangerous, Thor would have laughed. Finally his enemy was done and jumped into the air with the intention of crushing him, again.

Thor ignored the pain in his body and dodged the attack by rolling out of the way and sunk the axe into the back of his opponent. He was sure it would slow him down and eventually kill him.

He didn’t expect him to spin around and backhand him as if he was his bitch.

Once again he was sent flying through the arena and the crowd gasped when they saw their champion fight with an axe sticking out his back, it was pretty gruesome.

He apparently hit some muscles because his opponent only had right arm left to move around, but since he was still holding that hammer Thor wasn’t sure of his victory yet.

Loki was on edge like never before. He was staring at the fight with wide eyes, pulling against the chain to get closer to the bannister but the Grandmaster didn’t let him.

The elders were impressed.

“That human really is something, most contenders are too scared to even raise their weapons against your pet.”

The Grandmaster hummed, “true, I wonder what that human is fighting for.”

Taneleer waved his hand, “well he is fighting to win obviously.” His older brother shook his head, “no, it is not just the win he wants, he wants something more. He has a motivation that lets him fight of everything. He is a monster in his own right.”

Loki wanted to yell at him for calling his brother a monster but he kept quiet. He just prayed that Thor wouldn’t lose his strength and determination.

Not now, not when they were so close to each other.

His mouth tasted like dirt and blood and he was sure his nose was seriously cracked, if not broken. It got harder to get up each time he was thrown down but he had to do it.

Thor was running away from his opponent trying to get a hold of his own axe but the beast didn’t let him.

It swung his hammer at him and he always only barely managed to dodge the blows.

He decided to make a jump for his axe and the hammer brushed his hair as it nearly collided with his head.

Thor grabbed the weapon and rolled forwards, getting up immediately and continuing to run. He couldn’t stop just yet.

The whole ordeal did take a toll on him though. He was getting tired and his back hurt like hell. Soon he would be completely out of breath and forced to stop.

He ran up to the wall and jumped against it use it as lever and swing his axe at the monster.

It let out a roar and just as Thor sunk his axe into the monster’s face he felt pain explode in his middle. The stupid beast hit him, shattering his hip into pieces.

He screamed as he fell on the floor, unable to move his lower half.

The champion moved around uncoordinated as the axe stuck in his face, almost deep enough to split his head into two. Thor almost chuckled as he was reminded of a headless chicken running around.

Black spots appeared at the edge of his vision and he groaned, he would soon pass out.

Up in the stands the Grandmaster gaped, this was unreal, this couldn’t be happening. No one ever bested his champion. This human must have cheated.

Loki was laughing and the other elders looked shocked too.

Finally the champion dropped to the ground, his legs still twitching. It was over, the contender had won.

Cheers as well as booing came from the audience but they were few and drowned out in the thundering applause. The medics came to take the injured human away and the Grandmaster was left speechless.

Finally the Collector spoke up, “well I guess I won this time.”

It took a week for Thor to heal up and when he was finally up and about again he was still walking stiffly. He wasn’t sure how the vampires had managed to heal his shattered hip so quickly but then again he didn’t really want to ask about it.

He was wearing normal clothing as he went to see the Grandmaster, Amora at his side.

The vampire was beaming and giddy, she had done what no one before her had done, she had won. When Thor had woken in the medical centre she had waited next to his bed and immediately jumped up to kiss all over his face.

Oh how he wished he could push a stake through her cold, dead heart.

They walked together to the big ballroom that the Grandmaster was occupying. He sat on an old throne dressed up as usual and with Loki at his side. He had given the boy another robe so the vampires present could concentrate on what was about to happen.

The entire court was present and the surviving fighters too. Everyone stared at them as they walked into the place, Thor with a cold expression and Amora with a smug grin.

They walked up and Amora curtsied to the Grandmaster while Thor just nodded at him, he wanted to get over with this.

The old vampire didn’t seem too pleased but he put on a smile, “well, you won, you killed my champion, that makes you the new one I guess, but we ah we will come to that later.”

The Grandmaster turned to Amora, “you are a young one but you did well in choosing your contender, you should be proud of yourself young lady. I am offering you a position on my court and a seat of honour for a year.”

Amora’s cheeks were flushed, “thank you Grandmaster it is the greatest honour I could have ever wished for.” Thor almost rolled his eyes at that.

Amora kept thanking the elder for a bit longer and the Grandmaster seemed to enjoy it before he finally cut her off and she took her new place among his court.

It was time to move on.

The old vampire waved his hand, “now to you human, you are entitled to a wish and as an elder I have to fulfil it as long as it is doable, so tell me what you want.”

Thor looked at the vampire and they stared at each other neither of them blinking. The vampires around them grew nervous as the two of them fought for dominance by only looking at each other.

“You will release my brother and no vampire or their associates are ever allowed to cross my family’s path ever again.”

The vampires started to whisper among themselves and Amora stared at Thor surprised.

The Grandmaster narrowed his eyes, “come again?”

Thor pointed at Loki, “you will release my brother and no one of your kind will ever cross path with us or any member of our family.”

Everyone stared at Thor shocked and then it started, the yelling, cursing and hissing. Loki had a smug grin on his face and the Grandmaster seemed to try and get Thor to spontaneously combust by glaring at him.

Five minutes passed and the elder raised a hand. The silence that followed was unsettling.

“You are that fighter from back then?”

He slowly stood.

“And you came all the way to free your brother?”

Thor nodded, “yes and you are bound by your vampire laws or do you want to deny me my wish? Is that how you do business?”

The vampires started to whisper and the Grandmaster knew he had truly lost now, he wouldn’t get out of this unless he killed everyone and he couldn’t kill the other elders.

The old being sighed and turned to Loki, removing the collar from his neck. It fell to the floor heavily and immediately after Loki jumped at his brother, wrapping his arms around him.

He let out a sob and Thor hugged him back. They had both waited for this so damn long.

“I almost lost hope, I thought you forgot about me.”

Thor felt so bad and guilty when he heard that.

“I would never forget you Loki, you are my baby brother.”

The vampires watched them and most of them looked disgusted by them. Amora on the other hand looked horrified and she was sure that she would be killed once they were gone.

Thor kissed Loki’s forehead and looked back at the old vampire, “we will leave and remember no one will ever mess with our family again.”

The Grandmaster nodded, holding and crushing the armrests with his bare hands. He was angry, so angry but his own rules bound him to his words.

“Leave humans!”

Thor allowed himself to smirk at him and put an arm around Loki to guide him away but Loki didn’t move immediately. He looked at the Grandmaster with hatred and disgust.

“You are a vile creature, all of you are.”

He and the old vampire stared at each other for some time before the old one smiled, “you may leave Loki but I will always be with you. You know that.”

Loki scoffed, “don’t flatter yourself old man.”

He turned and walked away with Thor, “I am already forgetting your face.”

The day Loki walked back into his home was a day he would always remember.

Thor had made sure their parents were in the living room and while their father stared at him mouth agape Frigga screamed and almost passed out.

Loki broke into tears and she pulled him into his arms. Their father joined them soon after and Thor watched with a smile on his face.

He did it, he made his family whole again.

After a while they hugged Thor too, thanking him for finding Loki. He always said he would and he kept his promise.

They asked where he had been and Thor and Loki had agreed on a story that some man had him locked in his basement and Thor had found him since he was a private investigator or something like that.

Loki didn’t really care, he was so happy to be back home.

His room was still the same and since had not aged his clothes still fit him perfectly. He sat on his bed and looked around with a smile.

“Is it weird that I feel…weird?”

Thor sat down next to him, “I am glad you feel anything at all, I feared you would not be Loki anymore when I found you. How did you…stay you? I found other pets and they were mindless creatures.”

Loki shrugged and leaned against him, “I don’t know, he tried to turn me into one of those but it never worked.”

He shook his head, “I am glad it didn’t I was so scared I would lose myself with him. He…he was everywhere and I was never really alone.”

Thor put an arm around him, “we will get you therapy and all the love and affection you need and want. I swear we will be there for you.”

Loki smiled, “you searched for me for over two years, I always hoped you would find me, I prayed to every god I know that you would find me.”

Thor chuckled, “aren’t you an atheist?”

Loki looked at him, “I figured if something like the Grandmaster existed that there had to be a devil so there had to be a god too.”

Thor hummed at that, he could understand that reasoning. He wrapped an arm around his brother and gently rubbed his shoulder.

Loki looked at Thor, “I am not sure if I can sleep alone tonight, I might slither into your bed.”

Thor smiled, “just like old times then.” He stood and went to the door, but he turned around before he left. They shared a long look and Thor felt like maybe they could pretend Loki had never left, like this had all been a bad dream and they finally woke up from it.

His brother was back.

Loki looked at Thor and smiled at him, life would never be the same again, they both knew this but at least now they would face it together.

He would finish school, get a job, maybe even get a girlfriend and a dog, he wanted one so badly. Eventually he would start to age and die and then things would finally be like they were supposed to.

Life would go on and their family would be safe, for as long as the Grandmaster lived.

Thor left the room and Loki lay on his back, looking at the ceiling.

“Life is strange.”

-The End-

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone thanks for reading I apreciate it and hope you had fun.   
> Check out my other works or leave a comment down below.


End file.
